IN MY HEART PT 3 The Truth About Leo
by Nikki14u
Summary: Leo is trying deprately to make Piper his evil bride. Will the sisters find out in time, or will they also be forced to join the dark side. All four sisters are here and a surprise guest will be added to the story. Wyatt and Chris have been added. Finishe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

Teaser

Leo Wyatt lurked in the shadows awaiting the arrival of his "friend". "Damn it, where are you?" he spoke out loud hoping the man would hear him or at least since his anger. "You know you really need to learn to have more patience" the man hissed as he materialized. "What took you so long? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" The demon simply laughed. "You know with a temper like yours I doubt your little witch will stick around for much longer, let alone give you children" "My witch is none of your concern, now where's the damn potion?" "Well I'm doing great Leo thanks for asking" he responded with a smirk. "Really?" the man said forming an energy ball in his hand "You know I can change that" Immediately the demon pulled the potion out of his pocket.

"Easy, I've got what you want right here" he finished as the man snatched it from his hand. He stared at it for a little while before looking the demon straight in the eyes and saying "If this doesn't do everything that you promise, I will hunt you down and skin you alive" "Hey there's no need for threats here, it will do everything I promise and more" "So this is all I need to turn her and eventually she'll help me turn her sisters. Hum with the power of four at my disposal, that's nothing that can stop me from becoming the Source. Which reminds me, my soon to be sister in law is an annoying bitch who seems to be getting a little too close to uncovering my secrets. I think she needs a little distraction and that's where you come in. So do you think that you're up to the challenge, friend?" An evil grin crept across the face of both men before the other responded "Of course, it's not every day that a demon gets to play nice with a charmed one. By the way which one of the lovely Halliwell women will be my conquest?" "Prue" Leo said, with his hatred for the woman evident in his voice. "Ah the firry one, that's perfect." "I'm glad you think so. Now follow me, I think that it's time you met your new "friend"." With that Leo flamed out with an excited and intrigued Cole hot on his trail.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 1

Prue couldn't help but worry about the state of her younger sister's life. Her boyfriend the supposed angel turned out to be a complete asshole. Sure to all the others he was a loving, caring man, who only had eyes for her sister, but she knew better. After all none of them witness the events that took place the night before like she had. Aside from his temper there was something else that was seriously wrong with the man that she just couldn't put her finger on. Knowing how sensitive her sister was she didn't want to make a big deal out of anything unless she had hardcore evidence and even then she wasn't sure if the woman would care given the fact that she pretended that the heinous act of the day before hadn't accrued. Prue was broken from her thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in" she shouted. Paige was the only person that she could talk freely with about her suspensions. "Hey there" the younger of the two spoke. "Hey yourself, what's going on?" Studying her face the girl responded "You're still thinking about Leo aren't you?" "Yeah I can't help it. There's just something seriously wrong with that guy and I'm not talking about what happened last night or the way that he's been treating Piper" "I know, what you mean. I have the same feeling, but we have to gather all the information before we say anything to Piper" "Say anything to me about what?" a voice came from the door way. Thinking quickly Prue responded "That Paige lost your favorite earrings" "Paige, Leo gave those to me!" "I know, I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new pair, I promise" "You better before he finds out." "Why are you afraid of what he might do to you?" Paige immediately shot her older sister a look that say don't go there. "What is that supposed to mean" Piper shot back sounding more angry than a little bit. "Don't play dumb with me Piper, I heard him slap you last night. What's wrong, did your little angel boy momentarily fall from grace?" "I told you that I slapped him, not the other way around!" the woman snapped back. "Really then why are you the one with the mark on your face?" By this point Paige had, had enough of the bickering siblings. "Listen guys we don't have time for this. The reservation is for 7:00 so we all need to take a breather and get ready to go" Piper nodded in agreement and left shutting the door hard behind her.

"I'm not going" Prue said flopping down on her bed. "Yes you are" "No I'm not. Paige can you believe her? If it was a demon or even a guy who got out of hand at a club Piper would kick his ass. I just don't understand what's so different when it comes to Leo" "I don't know Prue maybe she's telling the truth" "Paige I know what I saw" Not wanting to discuss the unnerving situation any further Paige reverted back to the pervious discussion. "Ok, well if you think that Leo is dangerous then come with us. That way you can keep an eye on Piper." "First of all I don't think that he's dangerous. I KNOW that he's dangerous. But you're right I'll go, even if it's just to watch Piper's back" "Great and no arguing with either one of them. Or I'll be forced to put you in the time out corner!" "HEY!" Prue yelled out as she playfully threw a pillow at her younger sister, causing the girl to use her orbing telekinesis to toss it back in the woman's direction. "With that settled I'm going to get ready and you should do the same" As the Paige reached the door Prue called to her "hey little lady this isn't over" The girl stuck her tongue out at her older sister before heading off. Leaving her sister alone to laugh at her childish display.

"Halliwell party of seven" the host called as he motioned to the group to follow his lead. As everyone took their seats Piper scanned the room anxiously awaiting the arrival of her fiancé, momentarily making eye contact with her older sister. Although she knew that the woman loved her and didn't want to see her hurt, she was rather annoyed at how horrible she was being to the love of her life. After all she had made the man angry the night before, so it wasn't his fault that he had lashed out the way he did. The thought of it made the woman caress the bruise that her lover had left on her face. The pain that was still there caused her to wince slightly. Even if she tried to explain it to her sister, she would never understand how much she loved him. And with that unconditional love came patience, understanding and forgiveness, which were all the things that her sister lacked.

A whole half hour had gone by, by the time Leo and his guest had arrived. "Finally! Where have you been?" An annoyed Piper asked. "I was busy" was the rather cold answer she received. "Hello everyone I would like you all to meet an old friend of mine, Cole Turner. Cole this is Paige, Phoebe her husband Justin, my lovely bride to be Pier and this is Prue" the man choked on the last name. Taking the woman's hand in his and planting a kiss o it, he looked straight into eyes "It's very nice to meet you Prue" he said with a smile before turning to the group "It's nice to meet all of you and I look forward to getting to know you all better" Prue couldn't help but smile at the handsome gentleman, even though her head screamed for her not to trust him, her heart said something different. Her smile grew wider as the man took the vacant seat next to her. "So Mr. Turner what is it that you do for a living?" "I'm a lawyer for Burns and Associates" the man replied. "Wow they're a multi billion dollar corporation, that's pretty impressive" Prue spoke "I'm glad you think so" She couldn't believe it a man who's gorgeous, polite and successful, it was almost too good to be true. If she only knew how right she was.

"How did you and Leo meet?" Phoebe questioned as she took a sip of champagne. "Well we actually grew up right next door to each other. So I've pretty much known him all my life" This puzzled the group, since they all knew that Leo was technically in his eighties. "So you're one too?" Paige asked making sure to be careful of her words hoping that Cole got her meaning. "No, I'm a different kind of … what you are. It's just that we don't age in the normal sort of way" Knowing that they couldn't continue the conversation in public, Justin quickly changed the subject. "I see, so is there a Mrs. Turner?" he finished shooting a look at his sister in law, who was now bright red. "No there isn't, but maybe I'll find a girl as good as Piper" "Oh stop trying to suck up" Paige spoke up jokingly.

As the night went on Leo couldn't be more pleased with himself. Not only did he get Prue off his back but he was able to slip the potion into Piper's drink without any one noticing. Now it was only a matter of time before he got exactly what he wanted. His rein as Source, the evil power of four on his side and Piper as his wife.


	3. The New Piper

Chapter 2

Piper Halliwell sat on the bed in her room as she reflected on the lovely dinner that her family threw for her and Leo at the couple's favorite restaurant. She smiled as she thought about how well the dinner went and how nicely the family took to Leo's best friend Cole. She was also ecstatic about the fact that Prue hadn't started an argument with her fiancé. She wished that she could just be happy for the pair, but she would have to settle for her being civil to him for now. "Ah! If only that bitch had someone of her own then maybe she wouldn't be such a pain when it comes to me and Leo. But she did seem to get along well enough with that hot piece of ass Cole" the woman spoke out loud. Instantly Piper put her hand over her mouth and gasped. What the hell is wrong with me? She thought. It was at that exact moment that Leo orbed in.

"Honey I don't feel so good" The man just looked at her for a few seconds before responding. "Damn it! Can I be in the room for ten seconds before you start whining about something?" he finished as he threw a pillow in her face. Usually she would apologize profusely and beg his forgiveness, but there was something more powerful and darker that took over. Then without warning the woman blew her whitelighter/fiancé up. Once the man reformed she immediately delivered a kick to his midsection which sent him crashing down to the floor. She then knelt down next to him. Getting into the man's face and looking him dead in the eye Piper spoke in a devilish whisper "Being an asshole to me can be very hazardous to your health. So I'd watch what I say and where I put my hands if I were you" After staring at the woman for a few seconds an evil grin spread across Leo's face. Suddenly the man passionately kissed his fiancé who returned the gesture. Pulling away slightly he asked her "So how does it feel to be bad?" To which she replied "It feels damn good!"

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen sat a starry eyed Prue. She smiled to herself as she thought about the intriguingly handsome and sexy Cole Turner. Although she wasn't sure whether or not she could trust the man, she was sure about one thing.That he was everything that she ever wanted in a man. Intelligence, a sense of humor, a great career, there was nothing that the man lacked. Prue's face turned red as she thought about the good night kiss that he planted on her. Even if it was only on the cheek, it was magical. The fact that she was acting like a little school girl with a crush caused the woman to giggle just as a puzzled Phoebe entered the room.

"Hey would you like to fill me in on the joke?" "No because there's no joke to fill you in on." "Oh so that ridiculously large grin on your face has to do with one Mr. Cole Turner?" "What if it does?" "What if what does?" Paige questioned as entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of juice before taking a seat next to her sister at the table. "Prue's got a crush on Leo's friend" Phoebe teased. "Oh really?" the youngest started. "Prue and Cole sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Prue with the baby carriage." Paige's little song and dance routine caused all three girls to laugh hysterically.

When Prue could finally catch her breath she immediately began chastising her sister "Ha-Ha Paige, very funny!" "Hey I only make fun of you because I love you" she responded giving her sister a kiss on the cheek. "So what are you wearing to the wedding rehearsal tomorrow?" Phoebe questioned as she put her cup down in the sink. "Something sexy to catch Cole's eye" her younger sister answered for her. "Unlike you, I don't have to dress sexy to get a man's attention" "Yeah right, so that low cut mini dress that you had on tonight had nothing to do with the way he was looking at you?" Paige shot back. "No." After a short pause she continued "How was he looking at me anyway?" "Like he wanted to know what the canvas looked like unpainted. If you know what I mean" she finished with a smirk. "PAIGE!" Phoebe yelled trying hard not to laugh at the expression on Prue's face. "Well she wanted to know" "On that note I'm going to head to bed. Good night you guys." "Good night Phoebe" both girls shouted to the woman as she left the room. "I think that I'm going to head to bed too. Besides I want to make sure that I'm well rested when I watch you make a fool out of yourself as you swoon all over Leo's little lawyer friend tomorrow." "I am not going to make a fool of myself Paige" "Whatever you say sis. Good night" "Good night" Prue sat in the kitchen a little while longer before turning out the lights and following the lead of her sisters.

Across town Cole Turner lay in bed tossing and turning thinking about the oldest Halliwell sister. Part of him knew that he had a job to do and getting emotionally involved with the witch would prove to be disastrous. But on the other hand there was something about the woman that got under his skin. Not only was she beautiful, but she was smart, successful, charming and not to mention the fact that she was one of thee most powerful witches in the universe. "Damn it" he spoke out in frustration. He didn't know what to do. He had never felt this strongly about anyone in his life. "Ok Cole you've got to keep it together. You can't fall for her and that's all there is to it" the man tried desperately to convince himself. What he didn't' know was that the more he tried to resist the temptation the more it would consume him and eventually change his life in ways that he could never imagine.


	4. What's gotten into her?

**Chapter 3**

Halliwell manor was full of loud voices and pure ciaos as the sisters and Leo prepared for the rehearsal dinner. "Piper have you seen my lipstick?" Prue called out while spinning to avoid her younger sister running into her room wrapped in a towel. "Yeah it's in the second draw in the bathroom" she called back. But before the woman could get to it Phoebe and her husband dashed in, in front of her "Sorry Prue but Paige took forever to shower so just give me and Justin a few minutes and we'll be out of your way" she shouted slamming the door in her sister's face. Prue simply through up her hands and sighed. "We defiantly need another bathroom in this house." "Hey Prue can I borrow your red lip gloss? I can't seem to find mine" "Sure Paige it's on my dresser" "Thanks, you're the greatest!" the girl yelled back as she made a mad dash for her sister's room with Prue following close behind.

"Do you think that these shoes go with this dress?" "Yeah they look great honey" "Good I want to look my best since Drew will be joining us tonight" "You two seem to be getting pretty serious." "I hope so. Anyway how are you holding up? Are you still having Leo issues?" Looking down at the floor the woman responded "I'm sorry to say, but yeah I am. I don't know Paige something just seems wrong. I'm not sure what it is, there's just something about him. Not to mention that Piper's been acting really weird this morning." Taking a seat next to her the younger woman spoke "I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who's noticed. I mean this morning I bumped into her in the hall and she almost took my head off. I thought it was just her nerves until I saw an energy ball form in her hand" Prue listened on in amazement. "At first I thought I was hallucinating but it was there, plain as day" "Why wouldn't she tell us that she received a new power?" "I don't know Prue but something is about this whole situation rubs me the wrong way. I think we need to tell Phoebe so she knows what's going on" "I agree" But before the women could ponder any further the door bell rang. Prue then jumped to her feet. "Umm I'm going to go get that while you finish up here. Oh and when you get a chance can you get my lipstick out of the bathroom for me" "Sure" Paige responded as she exited the room. With one more glance in the mirror, Prue made her way to answer the door.

Cole Turner stood at the door of Halliwell manor trying hard to fight off the feelings of anxiety that he was having at the moment. "Ok Cole, keep it together" he told himself while trying to get the picture of the oldest sister out of his mind. "Not again" he spoke out loud as the images of the night before came flooding back. The way the woman smiled, the way she walked, the way she talked, everything about her drove him wild. Well, he thought to himself, as long as she doesn't answer the door I'll be alright. The instant that the man finished his thought he came face to face with the object of his affections.

"Hey there" Prue said smiling as she moved aside to let the man in. "Hi there. How are you?" he replied. "I'm doing good. Everything's a little hectic around her this morning but other than that everything's great" "That's nice to her. Well not the hectic part but the you're doing good part. Did that sound right to you or have I turned into a babbling idiot?" The woman giggled a little before responding "No, it's ok. We're all a little out of it today. There's just so much to do and not enough time to do it" "I know what you mean I had the same problem at my sister's wedding" "And I'm sure it turned out great" "Yeah it went pretty well. Umm, so do you know who you're going to walk down the isle with, I mean partner wise not husband wise" "I think it's going to be me and you" Prue wasn't really sure if this was true but in the event that it wasn't she would immediately make her sister change it so she could spend every possible second with her new boy toy. The sound of the entire Halliwell clan charging down the stairs interrupted her thoughts.

"OK, you guys make sure you have everything you need for the day since the hall is an hour away and we won't be able to come back if anyone forgets anything" Phoebe shouted slipping on her coat. "Hey Paige did you ever get my lipstick out of the bathroom?" "Yeah here you go" she said handing it to her older sister. "Leo did you grab the gifts for the wedding party?" Piper asked with a devilish grin that Prue and Paige caught onto, but both tried to ignore. "They're right here. And everyone is going to get exactly what they deserve" he finished while sharing an evil grin of his own with his fiancé before kissing the woman. "Alright you two, there will be plenty of time for that after you're married. Now come on, we don't want to be late" As everyone headed out of the door Paige and Prue staggered behind. "Did you see the look on Piper's face?" the younger one questioned. "Yeah that was really strange" "What the hell is going on with her?" "I don't know, but I'll bet you any amount of money it has to do with that piece of trash she's about to marry" "Well whatever it is we have to snap her out of it and soon" "Hey are you guys coming or do you want us to leave your asses here?" an angry Piper shouted. Turning to her sister Prue added "Ok, what the hell was that about?" "I have now clue but the sooner we find out Leo's dirty little secret the sooner we get our sister back" Paige finished as the pair made their way to the limo.


	5. Filling in Phoebe

**Chapter 4**

"Ok, start the music" the wedding coordinator shouted as the men lined up to escort their respective woman down the isle. Prue and Cole, Paige and Drew and Phoebe with Justin were all ready to go as classical music filled the air. "Make sure you stay in step with the music ladies and gentlemen" "Oh give it a rest already lady" Paige snapped causing all in hearing range to laugh. "Be nice Paige, she just wants to make sure that everything is perfect for our sister's wedding and so should you. Besides we only have to go through it one more time and then we can all head out to dinner." Phoebe responded through short laughing fits. "I am, she's just really getting on my nerves" "Here, here" chanted Prue and Cole at the same time. Once more inciting giggles from the group. "Will the two of you shut the hell up and pay attention?" a very angry Piper shouted immediately silencing her sisters. "Fine, you don't have to take my head off" Paige shot back. "Keep annoying me and I just might" Piper replied with a sinister grin making everyone very uncomfortable. "Ok boys start escorting your ladies down the isle and remember count to ten before the next pair follows" The group did as they were instructed with Prue and Cole leading. "Great, next" the coordinator spoke. Paige and Drew now made their way down the isle. The second that the girl was next to Prue she spoke.

"Can you believe her?" "I know. I really did not like the way she spoke to us. She's acting nothing like herself. The second we have a chance we have to talk to Phoebe about this" "About what?" their soon to be brother in law asked as he glared at the girls. "Nothing that concerns you Leo" Prue said returning the stare. "Oh really because I think it does" "Well you're wrong" Paige spoke trying hard not to sound suspicious. "Whatever game the two of you think that you're playing you need to stop or it could prove to be very hazardous to your health" "Are you threatening us?" she spoke as Paige grabbed her hand. "No, I'm just stating a fact" the man smiled now greeting Phoebe as she took her place next to the others. "Is everything ok? You guys look as if you're engaged in quite the conversation" "Yeah we're good Phoebe" Paige spoke as she continued to stare down the demon/whitelighter. Before Phoebe could question the situation any further, the sound of the bridal music snagged her attention as she watched her sister walk down the isle. Once the rehearsal was over and all involved were satisfied with the outcome, the group made their way to the dinner hall.

As everyone took their seats Prue and Paige saw this as the perfect opportunity to let Phoebe in on their train of thought. "Hey Phoebe, we need to talk to you for a second?" "Umm sure. Hey Justin sweetie, I'll be right back" she shouted to her husband as she followed her sisters into the ladies room. "Ok guys what's this about?" Phoebe questioned as she watched her sister's check for any other patrons. "Ok here's the deal" Paige spoke "We think that Leo has Piper under some kind of spell" "Yeah, in case you haven't noticed she's been acting strange lately" the oldest sister added. "Now you know we wouldn't say anything unless we were sure and…" "Hey you guys don't have to convince me. I've seen the change in her first hand. Last night I past her and Leo's room and I could have sworn that I heard them talk about taking over the underworld. I dismissed it thinking that maybe they were talking about some demon that was looking to become the next source. But something didn't feel right about the whole thing." "Oh my God, that's it" Paige spoke "I think Leo is trying to become the new source. That has to be it." "So what do we do now?" Prue asked looking for some kind of input from her sister's until a voice rang out from behind her "What are you guys going to do about what?" Piper Halliwell asked as she made her way into the bathroom.

"You know it's not nice to conspire against your own sister" she said in a way that sent chills up the spines of all three women. Thinking quickly Prue spoke up "Actually we kind of got you a little something for your wedding and we were going to give it to you during the dinner party, but it's a day behind in shipping so we can't give it to you tonight" she finished giving the woman a hug. "Oh, well that's ok. I'm sure everything will work out fine as long as I get it before the wedding." "Of course you will sweetie" Paige said as she made her way over to the three women. "Well now that we have that settled, I say we head back to the party" she finished as she and Phoebe left out first. Pulling Prue slightly to the side Paige whispered "Something has to be done before it's too late and we lose her for good" Nodding in agreement Prue and Paige went to catch up with the others.


	6. It's all coming together

**Chapter 5**

Prue Halliwell was getting dressed for bed while trying hard to make sense of her sister's current attitude change. It was as if the girl that she had grown up with suddenly disappeared. Although she wasn't sure exactly what it was that sparked the change she knew that it had something to do with her soon to be brother in law. "If only I can find a way to see what he did to turn her" she said out loud. A knock on her bedroom door demanded her attention "Prue, it's me Phoebe. Can I come in?" "Sure sweetie, come on in" Phoebe then continued as both she and Prue took seats on the bed "So do you have any ideas on what we should do about Piper?" "No, not yet" the oldest replied. "I have no clue as to what can be done Phoebe. I mean it would help if we can find out exactly what it was that Leo did to her" "Hold on Prue, maybe there is. Do you think that we can write some type of spell to reveal the past to us? Something that we can use to see what Leo did." Prue smiled widely before responding. "That is perfect Phoebe. But we have to be careful and make sure that Piper and Leo don't catch us in the act" "OK why don't you go up to the attic and get started while I go and get Paige" "Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you guys up there" Prue said leaving the room with Phoebe following close behind.

Paige flopped down onto the blue and white comforter that surrounded her queen size bed as she tried to think of a way to help her sister. "Come on Paige think" she whispered. Then a picture flashed into her mind. She could remember seeing Leo slip something into Piper's drink two nights ago. Although she wasn't sure of what it was, she knew that whatever it was played an instrumental part in her sister's change in behavior. But before she could ponder any further someone knocked on her door. "Come in" she called. "Hey Paige, can I see you in the attic for a minute?" Phoebe asked trying to play it off. Paige was confused until she saw the woman point in the direction of their older sister's bedroom that was right next to hers. Finally getting it, Paige quickly followed Phoebe out of the room and up the stairs all the while filling her in on her epiphany.

"Oh my God Prue, Paige just told me that Leo slipped Piper something the other night at the restaurant" Phoebe announced as she made her way over to the woman. "Are you serious Paige? And you're just telling us now?" "Well I thought that I was seeing things until Piper started acting all weird and going crazy on us" "It doesn't matter as you remembered and that's all that counts, right Prue?" Phoebe spoke urging her sister to apologize. "Yeah she's right. Sorry I snapped at you Paige" "It's ok; we're all on edge here. But the most important thing is helping Piper" "So how's the spell coming?" "I'm almost done" Prue said as she added one more line. "Ok, here goes nothing"

**I call upon the ancient power **

**To help us in our darkest hour**

**To bring secrets to life in front of me**

**Revealing what Leo has to hide to us three**

**Giving us the power to free our sister from darkness**

**Once more restoring her to the side of goodness.**

As the scenes unfolded in front of the sister's were even worse then they could have ever imagined. Not only was Piper drugged by Leo, but she was now as evil as he is. They watched in horror as their very own sister consulted with demons and spoke of taking over the underworld as Leo's evil queen, not to mention her standing by watching as Leo killed an innocent witch that refused to join him. "Piper what have you done?" Paige whispered as she took in the horrible scene. Once the spell had came to an end, the three women stood there in complete silence. After a long while it was Phoebe who spoke "Look guys we have to find out what it was that Leo gave her before its too late" "I agree" Paige replied as she fell back onto the sofa. "I can't believe this. Leo is part demon and part whitelighter. It doesn't make any…" the woman trailed off as mind drifted back to their encounter with the demon Zalil and her sister's ex-boyfriend Mike.

"Oh my God" "Oh my God what?" Paige asked not liking the tone of Prue's voice. "Paige, how many brothers did Mike have?" "Umm three. Are you sure?" "Yeah why?" "Because we only vanquished two" Phoebe spoke for Prue now knowing exactly where the woman was thinking. "Wait that means that Leo was his other brother" "No wonder his older brother looked hurt when Leo saved Piper" "But I don't understand. Why the secret and why didn't Leo kill us before we could get to his family?" a confused Phoebe ask. "Simple, because he has something bigger planned." "Something like what" the youngest spoke. "I don't know, but I bet the seer does" Prue said as she flipped through the book of shadows. "Ok so, what do we do now?" "The only thing we can do, call the seer and find our exactly what Leo's up to" as she finished her sentence Prue looked up and instantly a wave of fear came over her as she took in the form standing in the door way of the attic. The two women that stood by her side followed her gaze and immediately felt the same fear pulsed through their veins. "I'm so sorry ladies, but I can't allow that to happen. You see I've worked to hard to make Piper my bride and once she is, well you'll find out the rest all in good time. And don't worry, this won't hurt a bit" Leo spoke as the vile he held in his hand came flying in their direction.


	7. Joining of sisters

**Chapter 6**

With lighting speed the three girls dived out of the path of the oncoming potion that crashed hard on the floor where they once stood. "Damn it!" the man spoke as he threw an energy ball in the youngest sister's direction. "Paige watch out!" Prue shouted as the girl orbed out just in the nick of time. This angered the demon even more as he conjured an athame and sent it in her direction. Although Prue was able to get out of the way for the most part the weapon grazed her leaving a long cut on her arm in it's wake. As she lay on the floor she noticed a figure shimmer in front of her. Getting to her feet she came face to face with Piper wearing an evil grin. "Hey there sis" she spoke in a voice that Prue couldn't recognize right before she stabbed her in the stomach causing the woman to drop to the ground in agony. "Prue!" Phoebe called as she tried to rush to her sister's side but as she came close to the woman Piper waved her hand sending her head first into the wall. Paige stood frozen in the center of the room not sure which way to go. She was in so much shock that she didn't see the second vial heading her way. "No!" Prue shouted as the vial crashed at her sister's feet.

Once all the smoke was cleared the woman was shocked to see that Paige was still alive. "Paige?!" she called with what little energy she had left. Studying the girl's face more closely she could see the same sinister look that her other sister wore. "Oh no" she whispered. "Oh yes dear sister" the girl replied before continuing "You know Piper I'm a little angry with you for not showing me the light or shall I say darkness sooner" "Hey what can I say? If it weren't for Leo I would still be as pathetic as these two" the woman finished pointing to the dying witches. "Ha, are you going to have Leo take away their pain?" the youngest said in a mocking tone. "Unfortunately I don't have a choice" Piper replied much to the chagrin of her sister. "WHAT? WHY?" she yelled out showing her disapproval. "Because we need them to form the evil power of four. With them gone we won't be as powerful" she spoke watching on as her demonic fiancé healed the fallen women. Prue was the first one to awaken. "Damn you!" she screamed as she lunged for the man. "I would strongly advise you to keep that temper of yours under control if you want to save our little Phoebe's life" Piper said as she took a threatening step in the woman's direction armed with a fire ball. Although Prue wanted to kick her sister's ass, she didn't want to put Phoebe's life at risk so she allowed the "fallen angel" to continue the healing process.

After a few minutes the woman inhaled sharply and sat up. "What the hell happened?" she question, but as she took notice of her surrounds the events of just a few moments ago came flooding back, that's when she decided to try and talk some sense into her sister. "Ok Piper you are under some kind of spell and Leo's the one who's responsible" her concern for the woman only earned her a chorus of laughs in return. "Oh poor clueless little Phoebe" Paige snickered. "Paige what's gotten into you?" "I guess you could say that I've changed my ways and have become a very bad girl" "What?!" Phoebe said trying hard not to lose it. "Leo hit her with some kind of potion Phoebe she's not her self. But don't worry, well get them both back" the oldest sister explained. "As much as I hate to break up this little love fest Paige, Leo and I have some innocents to kill and some demons to recruit. Oh and don't worry we'll allow you to remain your sweet little goody two shoes selves tonight but don't get too used to it. Pretty soon you'll know how good it feels to be bad and the great part about it is you'll never see it coming" Then with wicked smiles plastered on their faces, Paige, Leo and Piper flamed out leaving only the echo of their laughter behind to comfort the shocked, appalled and devastated women.


	8. Fun To Be Had

**Chapter 7**

It seemed like a lifetime had passed before either woman could move or speak. They couldn't believe the events that had just unfolded in front of their very eyes. Not only was Piper now an evil lunatic with a demonic whitelighter for a fiancé, but she had managed to turn their baby sister evil as well. Gathering her thoughts Prue made her way over to a teary eyed Phoebe. "It's ok honey" she whispered into the woman's hair as she wrapped an arm around her. "We'll find a way to get both our sister's back" "How Prue?" "I'm not exactly sure yet, but I do know that the longer we sit here crying the less of a chance we have. So I think that we should start by trying to find some counter acting potion in the book" she continued as she pulled both herself and her younger sister off the floor. "Alright I'll get started on the book while you go get some ingredients from the kitchen" Phoebe said as she made her way towards the book. "Ok, I'll be back in a flash" the older woman said before heading to the kitchen.

Within a few minutes she was back with every herb that they had in hand. "Did you find anything?" she asked as she set the items down on the table. "No, nothing yet" Phoebe responded while turning a page as Prue joined her. "There has to be something in here" the oldest sighed in frustration. "Is everything ok?" Justin questioned as he walk towards the girls. "No it's not" his wife replied "Ok, what did I miss?" "A lot" she spoke once more. "Alright maybe we can take some of the potion that was left on the floor and use it to try to make an antidote" Prue said. "Well maybe that would work, but with the amount that's left on the floor we would have to find one within three tries. If it's even possible" Phoebe spoke. "Try to find an antidote for what?" the man asked. "Long story short Leo is evil and he has some kind of potion that he used on Piper and Paige to turn them evil as well, so now we're trying to find a way to reverse it." Phoebe informed the man. "Well whatever it is we can do, we need to do it fast because God only knows what kind of hell they could inflict on some poor unsuspecting soul" Prue said as a very sickening feeling came over her. Looking to her sister she added "I get the strangest feeling that we may already be too late"

"Come on witch, let me hear you scream!" Piper yelled as she twisted the athame a little more to inflect more pain upon the woman. "Never" the woman spoke as loudly as she could. "Alright then we'll do this the hard way. Leo come heal our little friend" at her command the man did as he was told. Once he was finished it was the younger sister that took over as Piper spoke into the woman's ear "I was going to be easy on you but now you have to deal with her" Instantly Paige melted the witch's hands into the wall causing her to scream out in agony. "Now that's more like it" Leo said egging on his sister in law. The girl then conjured what looked like a balloon in her hand. She then summoned several more and handed to the other two before saying "Watch this" as she hurled the balloon in the woman's direction and watching it explode on impact. They watched on in amusement as the acid ate through the witch's clothing and melted her skin half way off. "My turn" Piper laughed enthusiastically as she tossed yet another ball of death the woman's way, causing a blood curdling scream to escape her mouth. "Ha, now the bitch finally screams for me" Piper said clapping her hands as the skin slowly started to fade from her body leaving nothing behind but a bloodied fleshly skeleton. And with one last balloon thrown by Leo, what was left of the witch's life came to an end. "That was so much fun!" the youngest sister exclaimed. "Hey the night's still young and there's still so much more fun to be had" the man said as an evil grin spread across his face. With that the threesome left in search of their next victim.


	9. Getting to Phoebe

**Chapter 8**

"Damn it" Prue said as the potion exploded for the second time instead of turning green like it was supposed to. "What's the matter?" Phoebe asked while entering the attic with yet another ingredient in her hand. "The potion exploded again which means we only have one more try and if it doesn't work we lose our sister's forever!" she shouted falling back hard onto the sofa. "I knew I should have killed Leo when I had the chance" she continued through clenched teeth. "Well getting upset about it isn't going to help us any Prue" Phoebe said not sounding too good herself. "Don't you think I know that Phoebe? But what am I supposed to do? I mean ours sister's have gone totally nuts and have sided with a demonic whitelighter, not to mention the fact that they are out there killing innocents" she said sounding completely hopeless. "Wait how do you know that they killed someone?" the younger sister questioned. "It's just a weird feeling that I have Phoebe and if we don't stop them soon, the Elders will probably strip them and us of our powers" "Ok then, I think the best thing we can do is get back to the potion and give it one last shot, it's our only hope" Phoebe said praying that her sister would get it right this time. "You know it would help if we had someone on our side that could…" the woman trailed off as she heard something break and saw her sister glow bright red. "Phoebe?" she questioned as the woman stood up with an evil smile on her face. Not liking the look of her current situation Prue also got to her feet ready to destroy the person responsible until she saw three very familiar faces staring back at her.

Piper, Leo and Paige were standing side by side showing a united front as Phoebe made her way to join them. "Welcome to the winning team sister. So tell what it feels like to have pure unadulterated evil pulsing through your veins, isn't it everything you have ever imagined?" Paige questioned looking equally as sinister. "Yes it is and oh so much more" the woman said running her hands seductively all over her body. "Phoebe please, you have to fight it" Prue cried trying hard to win her sister over, but the only response she received was laughter from the group. "Poor pathetic little Prue" Phoebe snickered. "Don't worry Phoebe she won't be miserable for too much longer" Piper said as she raised the vial in her hand and tossed it in the woman's direction. Prue was able to redirect in just in time and sent it crashing into the wall on the other side of the attic, a move which angered the others. "Stupid bitch!" Leo yelled as he sent the woman flying backwards which caused her to land on the ground with a sickening thud. Hearing all the commotion made Justin come rushing into the attic. "What the hell is going on in here?" the man spoke in a raised voice. But before Prue could warn him, he too glowed a bright red color, as another vial shattered at his feet.

The man then made his way over to the group and stood at his wife's side warring a mischievous grin. The scene in front of her caused Prue to break down and sob heavily. "Oh don't cry Prue, you'll be with us soon enough. Well it would have been a lot sooner if you weren't so got damn stubborn, but no matter we'll be back right after we finish making another potion to help you see the light, or shall I say the darkness" Piper spoke. "Oh and please try not to get yourself into any trouble while we're gone. We wouldn't want you to do anything that you might not live to regreat, k?" Paige finished as the group flamed out.

As she sat on the floor crying uncontrollable Prue pulled her legs into her chest and hugged them tightly as more tears fell from her eyes. "What am I going to do?" she cried out through her sobs. After a few moments she stopped abruptly. Maybe there was one person that could help her after all. Getting to her feet she hesitated for a second before yelling out "COLE?!" as she looked towards the heavens. Within a few seconds the man was standing face to face with a distraught Prue who collapsed into his awaiting arms.


	10. Their Arrival

**Chapter 9**

The next few minutes that followed Mr. Turner's arrival was a blur to Prue, seeing as how most of her time was spent crying into his shoulder about the current situation. Once she was able to catch her breath the woman decided that it was time to fill the man in on the events that took place before. "Listen I know that you don't really know me or my family but I need your help" Prue spoke. "No I don't know you, but I do know Leo and he's like family to me, so just let me know what it is that you need me to do" The man's response was exactly what she needed to hear at that moment. "Well it all started about two months ago when a demon named Zalil infected Paige with a poisonous energy ball. He said that he would cure her if we took out a faction of demons for him. At first we resisted but then we realized that he was the only one who could save her so we went along with his plan. In the end the demon turned out to be Paige's boyfriend Mike who was in fact a demon/whitelight, yeah I know don't ask. Anyway after we got rid of them Zalil saved Paige and then we vanquished him. But at that time we didn't know that Leo was Mike's older brother and the whole thing was a really big set up. So now Leo has infected Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Justin with evil and they've all turned against me" she paused as she walked over to the table where the potion pot was. "I have the ingredients necessary to make the reversal potion, but it also needs a drop of the evil potion to work. Now we had enough drops for three tries, needless to say I'm done to may last try and if this doesn't work…" the woman trialed off as the tears started to fall once more.

"Oh God, why is this happening?" Prue yelled as she fell to her knees. "I finally have my family together and now they're all crazy and out there killing innocents" Cole couldn't move or speak. His heart actually broke from seeing Prue in this state. After a few seconds he went over to her and tried to ease her pain. "Hey, it's going to be alright. I promise you" he said. Deep down inside he knew Leo would kill him for his betrayal, but he didn't care, helping the woman that he love, wait loved, the man thought as he shook his head. That can't be, I just met her for crying out loud. Her violent jerk brought his focus back to the matter at hand. "It's ok honey. Listen to me" he began pulling back. "I think that I might be able to make the potion. My last umm(what was that word that whitelighters use, damn it Cole think. Charge! That it's it Charge) My last Charge had a problem similar to the one you're having right now. And I think that I can make the potion, only if you want me too and if you feel that you can trust me." Looking into his eyes the woman saw all that she needed to see. The trust, the understanding and the willingness to help was all there. "Sure. I trust you. Give a shot and we'll see what happens" she said as she rose from the floor and slowly made her way over to the couch.

The few seconds that her back was turned was all that the man needed to wave his hand over the potion pot and made what he needed appear, but he waited a little while before saying anything so he wouldn't get caught. "Hey Prue I remember that the potion was supposed to change colors but is it supposed to be green?" the man questioned already knowing the answer. "Wait, it's green?" Prue asked as a smile spread across her face. "Yeah, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" the man spoke with a skeptical look on his face. "It's not just good Cole, its great! Oh my God, you're great" she said as she absent mindedly kissed the man. The too held the affectionate kiss and embrace for a while before letting go of each other only to be drawn back into the same position.

When they pulled back for the second time it was Prue who spoke "As much as I would love to take this one step further, I do have three sisters and a brother in law to save" "I understand, but I would like to pick up where we left off a little later" the man spoke with a slight smile. "No problem. But for now we need a summoning spell. So I'm going to go work on that and you put the potion into four bottles" "You mean five. Prue, Leo wasn't always like this" Cole said trying not to give the woman the whole story about how the man was actually good and it was his family that made his demonic side take over. "I can't give you all the details right now, but I'm betting that the potion will work on him as well" "Well you haven't let me down so far. So I hope for Piper's sake that you're right" "HE IS" came a voice from behind them that neither one recognized. The paired turned around to see two young men. One was tall with blond hair, blue eyes and a muscular build. The other one was still quite tall but not as tall as his blond counter part. He had dark hair and piercing green-blue eyes and a smaller frame, all of which reminded her of Piper and as she thought about it some more the other man kind of looked like Leo. After taking them in for a while she finally had the nerve to ask what she already knew "Who are you two?" It was the dark haired boy who responded "I'm Chris and this is my brother Wyatt. We're Piper and Leo's sons"


	11. The Very Evil End

**Note: This is the last Chapter for this story. I'm sorry to end it so abruptly but I've been busy on a number of other different stories and I felt that it was time for this one to end. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10**

Prue and Cole looked at the two boys in amazement for a long while before Prue spoke "Ok if you're Piper and Leo's kids, how did you get here? I mean you haven't even been conceived yet" she said with her voice hoarse from all of the crying she had done. "I know that you have a lot of questions that need to be answered but right now you need to summon them here and eject the evil from their bodies" Chris said. When Prue continued to look the two over with distrust evident in her eyes Wyatt tried his best to put the woman at ease "Aunt Prue listen to Chris besides if we were evil then we would have killed you already. So please do what you were going to do before we got here" he said pointing to the crystal cage. "He's right Prue take care of the girls and Leo first then we'll deal with those two" Cole said as he put his hand on the woman's shoulder. "You're right once we get them back we'll find out if what they're saying is true or not" she said knowing in her heart that they were telling the truth. She then turned to the circle with potions in hand and recited the spell.

Hear these words, hear my cry

All those of the Halliwell line

I draw upon the power of three

To return my sisters, Justin and Leo back to me

Within seconds the group was inside the cage none of them looking too please. "What the hell are you up to Prue?" Paige questioned giving her sister the evil eye. "It's lovely to see you to Paige" she said with a smile. The group then turned their attention to the new comers. "Who are your new friends?" Piper asked with a smile. "That's Wyatt and Chris. You know our boys that I told you about" Leo responded with an evil grin. "Oh the ones that you said would deal with Prue for us?" Phoebe added with a smile.

"WHAT!" Prue shouted as she turned to the brothers who were now laughing at their Aunts little predicament. "Crystal" Chris called with a smirk as the crystal reformed in his hand. "Sorry Aunt Prue but you can be really stubborn at times, so Dad summoned us from the future to help you see things more clearly" Wyatt said as he took a step in her direction. Prue immediately tried to stop the advancing witch, but her powers had no affect on him. "Sorry but my brother and I are very special witch's so your powers have no affect on us" "Cole help, get me out of here" she pleaded with the man. "Sorry honey but don't worry this won't hurt a bit" he said as Piper tossed the potion in her direction. At first she was able to send it in the opposite direction but Chris anticipated that so he orbed her out and reformed her directly in its path as it crashed to the ground.

The familiar red glow completely over took the woman as her family smiled watched on in anticipation. Then that same sinister look that the rest of the Halliwell's wore made its way onto the woman's face. "This feels really good" she said as she ran her hands over her body. "I can't believe I was fighting this" she spoke through clenched teeth as her sisters made their way to her side. "See Prue I told you that being bad was so much more fun" Piper snickered. "So what kind of hell should we inflect upon the good citizens of San Francisco this lovely evening?" Phoebe questioned. "I don't know but it needs to be very painful, I want my first kill to be one that I will never forget" Prue spoke in a mischievous tone. "Don't worry Paige will help you, she did an outstanding job on our last victim." Leo said happily. "You should have heard her scream Prue you would have been so proud of our little sister" Phoebe said in a sadistic manner. "Well all this talk about killing is giving me some extremely warm and fuzzy feelings" Wyatt said with a smirk. "I couldn't agree with you more. So I say we go on a witch hunt" Chris added with a wicked grin as he shimmered out with the rest of the Halliwell family and soon to be Turner family, hot on his trail.

**Ha, Ha, no stone throwing people. I this is the second story that I have ended on an evil note, but like I said before you can't have a happy ending all of the time. Now I would like to thank everyone who took time out to read and review this story and the two that proceeded it:**

**Gomay**

**JadeAlmasy**

**Paige Halliwell**

**Patricia**

**Passions**

**AlyssaAS**

**SoSoSurferChik**

**Mysterious Midnight**

**Nemesis' Arrow**

**Prue and Andy**

**ShannensAngel**

**Yaa**

**SJ/SASA-16**

**Jenni**

**Lilboydreamer89**

**Mizunderstood**

**The other Nikki**

**Laheara**

**PruesAngel**


End file.
